


Совершенно не похож

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat, Drama, Fluff, Gen, a bit romance, cat fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Пеппер находит кота и думает, что её боссу не хватает самостоятельности.





	Совершенно не похож

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Like Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629258) by [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko). 



Вопреки собственному здравому смыслу Пеппер Поттс впустила кота. Тот сидел у входа в квартиру и жалобно смотрел. У него не было ни ошейника, ни иной компании, кроме низвергающегося с небес ливня. Пеппер предупредила кота, что это только на одну ночь, потому что она — женщина занятая, и у неё нет времени на домашних животных.  
  
Маленький чёрно-белый кот с сияющими голубыми глазами устроился на её деревянном полу, как у себя дома, и тут же начал вылизываться, и не думая стесняться.  
  
Пеппер отправилась на кухню, проверила, не истёк ли срок годности у молока, и пока она неловко шарила по пустым полкам в поисках того, чем можно накормить мурлыку, поняла, что всегда любила кошек. Это были независимые животные, они требовали меньше заботы, чем другие. Нахмурившись, Пеппер достала последнюю консервную банку с тунцом с верхней полки и подумала, что этот котик, пожалуй, более независимый, чем многие знакомые ей люди — её босс, например.  
  
Если кота оставить на улице, он сможет найти еду и воду, убежище при необходимости и компанию — при желании. Кошки совершенно независимы, даже домашние. Тони же всегда что-нибудь было нужно. Ну ладно, в последнее время он начал вкладывать в это "что-нибудь" немного больше, чем его обычные пороки - хотя пеппер была бы не против, если бы это стало заодно более здоровым, — но по-прежнему полагался на свою рыжую помощницу… во всём. Однажды она сказала ему, что без неё он и дня не продержится, а когда он начал возражать, ответила, что он даже номер своего страхового полиса не помнит, и в следующий же момент это подтвердилось. Тони нужен был кто-то, кто следил бы за его расписанием, будил по утрам, не давая опоздать на встречу, проверял, что Тони нормально питается, относил бы одежду в чистку и забирал оттуда, да просто присматривал за ним, потому что сам он о себе не заботился совершенно. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто удержал бы его от падения в депрессию, когда Тони оставался один в компании бутылки древнего скотча. И ещё эти его "миссии". Он никогда не просил Пеппер допоздна ждать его возвращения — зачастую отрубаясь у себя дома, а не у неё, — или в чём-то ему помогать, потому что никогда не признался бы, что ему это нужно. Он никогда не просил, но Пеппер знала, что нужна ему.  
  
Кот мяукнул у её ног, и Пеппер поняла, что, задумавшись, так и держит в руках заманчиво приоткрытую банку с тунцом. Возведя взгляд к потолку, она поставила банку на пол, и кот с жадностью набросился на еду.  
  
— А может, и есть у вас с Тони немного общего, — сказала она задумчиво.  
  
Пеппер не смогла сдержать улыбку, глядя, как кот, доев тунца, с довольным видом принялся за молоко, не переставая мурчать. Закончив есть, он подошёл и, всё ещё мурча, потёрся о её ногу.  
  
— Может, ты бы научил его чему-нибудь, — пробормотала она и наклонилась, чтобы почесать кота за ушами.  
  
Телефон зазвонил, заставив вздрогнуть и её, и счастливого кота у её ног. На экране высветилось улыбающееся лицо Тони, и Пеппер вздохнула и беззлобно закатила глаза, прежде чем ответить.  
  
_— Пеппер, ты мне нужна._  
  
Она улыбнулась, услышав эти слова, и покосилась на кота, который внимательно смотрел на неё снизу большими голубыми глазами.  
  
— Тони, как ты относишься к кошкам?


End file.
